


Dried Up Tears

by xxxbookaholic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, No Romance, Oneshot, Recovered Memories, i would have loved to put chikage x august but there was no room, light spoilers, no beta we die like men, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: memories of marshmallows, spicy chocolate icecream, and a boy whose eyes held warmth equivalent to the sun
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dried Up Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a sentence prompt I read a lil while ago, 'we're on a mission and you want icecream?'. Please enjoy!

Hisoka eyed Omi from just outside the kitchen, debating whether or not grabbing a new bag of marshmallows was worth the trouble. Recently, Omi had been more and more adamant on getting him to eat ‘real food’, whatever that was supposed to mean.

Before he could make his decision, Omi turned around and noticed him in the doorway. “Oh, Hisoka! Good timing. Come here, I was just about to look for you.”

Hisoka continued to stand around for a few seconds before he stepped farther into the kitchen, already wondering what it was about to be next. _Cauliflower, carrots, blueberries…_ Omi had tried everything.

To his surprise, though, instead of holding up a bag of vegetables and fruits, he held up a small bowl. “The director had suggested me trying out an icecream recipe. Seeing as I wanted to make something that everyone, including you, would like, I tried out marshmallow icecream. What do you think?”

Hisoka perked up at the idea of marshmallows. He took the bowl and spoon out of his dormmate’s hands and took a small bite, cautious. After a few moments, though, once he’d confirmed that _yes, it was actually marshmallows and not some kind of spicy curry disguised as good food,_ he took a bigger bite and nodded.

Omi nodded back, “I’ll take that as approval,” he hummed thoughtfully, already turning back to the rest of his ingredients. Hisoka made his way out of the kitchen, already heading back to the living room. It was the quietest place in the dorms as of currently; Homare was (loudly) writing poetry in their room, Azuma was out (he left his door locked when he wasn’t around), and Kazunari was attempting to gather everyone around in the rehearsal room for a group photo.

The icecream reminded him of something, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He hated that feeling; it made his fingers tingle and his eyes burn. It was the same feeling that he got when he started to remember his time in the organization through his dreams, or when he just couldn’t remember what August’s wish had been.

Hisoka’s mind went blank the moment he sat down on the couch, already drifting into sleep. He didn’t even notice once he’d fallen asleep; the act was quiet and thoughtless.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

_“We’re on a mission and you want icecream?” Chikage— April at the time— asked irately, eyebrows raised to his hairline._

_Hisoka— December— just nodded, not bothering to give a valid response. April was just petty; the mission they were on wasn’t even all that important, anyways. It was so unimportant, in fact, that he’d already started to forget what they were supposed to be doing. Something about stealing paperwork from an agency that produced nuclear bombs._

_August laughed, ruffling December’s hair happily, the complete opposite of April’s expression of disgust and disbelief. Sometimes December thought that that expression was permanently glued to his face. “That’s so like you!”_

_December didn’t reward that with a true response, either._

_“What, is that something to be proud of?” April groaned, but despite his words, he was already turning on his heel and starting in the direction of the icecream parlor that sat across the street._

_August and December followed just a few steps behind. “Do we have enough money, though?” He asked, already going through his pockets. April rolled his eyes and pulled a wallet out of one of the inside pockets of his cloak._

_“Right here. My biggest concern is how sketchy we’re going to look. Three tall men coming into a family-owned business wearing nothing but black.”_

_December shrugged carelessly. “What’s so wrong with that?”_

_April turned around abruptly, walking backwards as he leveled a glare at his companion. “We look like thieves.”_

_“But we aren’t thieves.”_

_“That’s not the point!”_

_August laughed at their bickering and patted their backs good-naturedly, like he always did. “I’m sure it’ll be fine!”_

_Sometimes December thought about how well August’s name fit him. He was like the sun; a warm and bright beam of light that shined down on everyone he crossed. Even when December and April had the most aggressive or the pettiest of fights, August always managed to lighten the mood._

_April took one last look at both of them before he turned and shoved the door open, the bells jingling above their heads as they walked inside._

_“Welcome to— “ the girl at the counter stuttered to stop at first, but after a second she recovered, continuing, “welcome to_ Two Scoops _! How can I help you?” April shot August a look that said,_ I told you so, _but August just laughed again._

_“Hi! Can we have a moment?” He asked pleasantly. The girl nodded, almost looking relieved, and then she moved on to help a different customer._

_Hisoka eyed the flavors, searching for something simple. He never did like the overly excessive flavors, like cotton candy and snickers._

_“Look, April!” August laughed, pointing at a flavor at the far left of the display case, “they have spicy chocolate icecream!”_

_April scoffed, making his way over to look at the icecream he was referring to. “It’s probably not even actually spicy. I’ve heard of a lot of things, but I’ve never heard of spicy icecream.”_

_“You never know until you try it,” August said._

_April wrinkled his nose but didn’t respond._

_December nudged August. “They have marshmallow vanilla. I want that.”_

_“You never change, do you?” August asked teasingly, but he was already raising his hand. After about two minutes, the girl walked over to the side of the counter they were standing at._

_“We’ll have one marshmallow vanilla, one spicy chocolate, and one apple pie,” he said politely, his trademark pleasant smile on his face, as always._

_Before April could argue that he didn’t say he’d have it, the girl nodded and started scooping the icecream. Apparently, he’d given up on arguing, as he often did with August, so he just stood there in mock rejection._

_December hummed in approval when he was handed his icecream. He ate while April payed and then all three of them made their way out of the parlor, mission dismissed from their minds but not quite forgotten._

_“So~” August sung, nudging April. “What do you think?”_

_“It’s crap,” April protested, but even so, he continued eating._

_“I won’t even ask about you, December. You already finished!” August laughed. December shrugged innocently as he threw away his empty cup._

_The three of them continued down the sidewalk, going from walking with a purpose to meandering aimlessly, passing the time until starting on their mission was urgent. April argued with everything slightly pleasant either of them said, December nearly fell asleep twice, and when August laughed, the sun reflected in his eyes, making them shine brighter than December had ever seen._

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

When Hisoka woke up, his eyes weren’t burning anymore. It was the opposite. His face was stained with tears that he hadn’t cried in what felt like years, Chikage was sitting on a chair across from him, and the sun was warming his place on the couch, a constant reminder of what he, August, and April used to have.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I thrive off of validation from strangers on the internet. Have a nice rest of your day/night <3
> 
> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxxbookaholic


End file.
